4SS: 10 I'm Dreaming of a Whitelighter Christmas
by Ta1u1a
Summary: 10 of 22 in the 4th Sister Series, alternate season 4. When Santa is kidnapped, it's up to the sisters and Leo to save Christmas.


I'm Dreaming of a Whitelighter Christmas  
>Tenth episode in the Fourth Sister Series<p>

* * *

><p>Phoebe sat on her bed staring at a small teddy bear wearing a Santa hat. It was the first Christmas present Prue had ever given her with her own money. Prue had been ten and she was so proud that she could buy her little sister a gift on her own. The bear was missing an eye and his fur was worn. But Phoebe had kept him all those years. It had meant so much to Prue, and it had meant so much to Phoebe. There was knock on her bedroom door. She wiped away a stray tear, and she set the bear down. Price poked her head through the door.<p>

"Hey, I'm going Christmas shopping. Trying to recruit some help. Strength in numbers," she said with a small smile. Phoebe didn't smile. Price felt awkward. "Uh, Piper shut me down, said she had some stuff she had to do. I'm guessing you don't wanna go either."

Phoebe sighed, knowing that Price took it personally. But Phoebe couldn't handle coddling Price during the first Christmas after Prue's death. "It's just…I'm not in the mood to shop. I think if I had to fight through all those people I'd snap and hurt somebody. Sorry."

Price tried to pretend she was okay with it. "Nah, it's all right. I'll, uh, I'll handle it myself." She shut the door.

Phoebe hung her head and then looked over at the bear again. She shook her head in shame. She knew she shouldn't hold anything against Price, but this was just a hard time for her. It was even harder than when she had finally been brought back to the side of good. When she was no longer evil Phoebe had finally found out that Prue was dead. She had been grief-stricken and even felt guilty for Prue's death. But now it was Christmas and it was truly sinking in that Prue was never coming back. Phoebe didn't know how to deal with it.

* * *

><p>Piper set her bags down in her office in P3. She had finished her Christmas shopping for everyone except for one person—Price. She wasn't about to celebrate Christmas as a family and then have Price left out without any presents. Piper knew Christmas wasn't about the presents, but it would just be awkward any other way.<p>

She leaned back in her desk chair, closed her eyes, and massaged her temples. She was getting a migraine, and she wasn't sure if she could keep forcing herself to think that she even wanted to celebrate Christmas. She didn't really know if the presents she got for everyone were things they wanted or would like. She felt totally detached from everyone, and she was trying hard to keep that fact hidden.

Price was a totally different issue. She was a part of their family, and Piper was slowly finding a place in her heart for her long-lost sister. But she didn't know the girl well enough really. She was a journalist. She liked the color blue. She liked country music. Other than that, Piper wasn't entirely sure what she could possibly get Price. She didn't feel anything seemed right.

Christmas without Prue didn't seem right. There was another issue that Piper was trying to avoid. Prue's birthday had been difficult for her to get through, but it wasn't impossible. But Christmas was a totally different story. It was the big family thing. There was always Christmas. Prue had always been into the giving portion of it, ever since she was ten and had her own money to buy things for her sisters. She remembered the first presents Prue had given her and Phoebe. A teddy bear with a Santa hat for six-year-old Phoebe, and some new recipes for child prodigy Piper's Easy Bake Oven. Piper laughed at the thought, realizing how early her knack for cooking had actually started. She had been eight that year, and every year until she outgrew her Easy Bake Oven, Prue had bought her more recipes. Then Piper was old enough to use the "adult" oven and she started making up her own recipes. Prue switched to different stuff for Piper then like clothes and music.

But Prue always loved seeing the looks on her sisters' faces when they opened their gifts. And somehow Prue always knew what they would like. She always knew what would really make their Christmas. Piper thought about the last present Prue had given her for Christmas. Prue had assured Piper over and over that she had found it on sale, but Piper still had a feeling Prue had bought it full price. And it wasn't exactly an inexpensive gift.

Piper had been complaining all year that the oven was really getting old and that she really wanted to get a new one. But they all knew Piper couldn't afford it, even with the club doing well. One day they had been in a department store, and Prue had noticed Piper eyeing a really expensive, very nice oven and stove. Self-cleaning and all that jazz. Piper noticed Prue had caught her, and she just shrugged off, claiming that "people can dream, can't they?"

She woke up before sunrise Christmas morning with a headache for some reason and found a big red bow on the stove and oven. She had yanked Prue out of bed before six in the morning because she knew who had bought it for her. At first she was angry because it was such an expensive present, and she knew Prue couldn't really afford it. But she had given in finally. She knew how much Prue loved making her and Phoebe happy, and Piper didn't want to ruin that.

A tear trickled down Piper's cheek as she reminisced about Prue, and she barely even realized it. Finally she snapped out of her daydream and thought seriously about what she was going to do about Price. At the moment she had no clue.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything?" Marshall asked as he followed his boss outside the shop. They walked through the snow out to his boss's vehicle.<p>

"It's all in the back," he replied.

"You know, you're getting an early start this year," Marshall said. "What's with that?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "My wife had a feeling that things would be delayed this time around, and this morning I had the same feeling. So, I figured I should get a jump on things."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Marshall asked. "Nobody even knows about what you do every year. What could delay you?"

"Something will," he replied. "I know it."

Suddenly a thin, impish looking man appeared out of nowhere in the snow. He smiled and grabbed Marshall's boss by the arm. "You couldn't be more right Mr. Claus. You will be delayed. In fact, you'll be cancelled."

Marshall started to move forward, but the man and Santa disappeared. "No! Santa!"

* * *

><p>Piper had wrapped all her gifts for everyone, and she was placing them under the tree when Price arrived home with all her bags.<p>

"Hey, Piper," she said as she dropped her bags by the couch and flopped down. "It's a madhouse out there."

"Yeah, I know," Piper said as she placed the last gift. "So, you get all your shopping done?"

"Uh, mostly," she replied. "There's one more thing I have to do, but I'll get it done in time."

A moment later, Leo orbed into the room. The serious look on his face told them there was a work-related problem.

"Honey, what's up?" Piper asked as she went to kiss him.

"Santa's missing," he said seriously.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Piper said with a smile.

"And I thought the cops were just at the mall because of a shoplifter," Price said. "So, a demon kidnapped a department store Santa?"

Piper couldn't control her laughter and Price soon joined her.

"This is serious," Leo said. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Saving the Easter Bunny from a warlock," Piper spit amidst her laughter.

"I'm right here," Phoebe said as she entered the room. "What's so funny?"

"Leo, just told us Santa is missing," Price said, controlling her laughter. "But not to worry. The Charmed Ones are on the case now!"

Phoebe giggled a little. Leo just shook his head. "I should have known you three wouldn't believe me. Although, after the trolls and fairies I would think at least you, Piper, and you, Phoebe, would believe me. Marshall!"

"Who's Marshall?" Piper asked with a smirk. "One of the elves?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Leo said. Marshall then appeared much as a whitelighter would in bluish-white orbs of light. "Marshall, this is Piper, Phoebe and Price. Girls this is Marshall. Santa's senior elf."

"You're really serious about this gag, Leo," Price said. Marshall's hair was dark and somewhat long, covering the tops of his ears.

"Show them," Leo said. Marshall pushed his hair behind his ears to reveal that they were pointy. Phoebe approached him and looked closely.

"They're real," she said seriously. She stepped back and extended her hand to Marshall who shook it.

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that Santa Claus and his elves are real?" Piper asked.

"All real," Marshall said. "We're not quite as traditional anymore, but we've still got the basics. One night every year, around the world. Elves, workshop, reindeer. All real."

"But how come we never knew about this before?" Phoebe asked.

"Because you've only known about the supernatural for a few years," Leo explained. "There's only so much you can learn in a few years without getting overloaded. Santa wasn't exactly a top priority."

"So all these years, Santa's been real?" Price asked. "And I've known about the supernatural longer than them. How come I didn't get clued in?"

"Because there is a purpose behind adults not believing in Santa anymore," Marshall said. "We spend all year making toys for kids all over the world, and he delivers them all in one night. If we had to do that for adults, too, there's no way we could keep up with demand. It's not just that adults lose that innocence. It's the order of things."

"So, uh, are all Santa's elves as big as you?" Phoebe asked.

"Very funny, but I think you learned from Cupid not to trust stereotypes and myths," Marshall said defensively. "So anyway, like Leo told you, Santa's missing, or better put, he's been kidnapped. Some guy just appeared out of nowhere and took him. And I'm pretty sure that guy's pretty intent on ruining Christmas for a bunch of little kids."

"So do you think this guy was a demon or…?" Piper trailed off.

"He didn't give off that demon vibe," Marshall said. "But he obviously had some sort of powers. He could be a warlock, or even some innocent mortal who's a little bitter and stumbled onto magic. We don't know. But that's why we're here, to ask for your help."

"That gives us a pretty small time frame," Price said. "A little over 24 hours."

"Actually, less than that," Marshall said. "He usually begins his rounds in two hours, relative to your time zone. He was going to get a jump start on things this year because he felt he would be delayed. His feeling was right."

"Why does he start so early?" Phoebe asked.

"Time zones, Pheebs," Piper said. "Australia is hours ahead of us. In the teens, I think."

"Oh," Phoebe replied.

"So, Price and Phoebe, you two need to figure out a way to find Santa and get him away from whoever kidnapped him," Leo said. "And then you can deal with his kidnapper, too."

"Why do we have to do all the work?" Price asked. "What about Piper?"

"Piper has a different assignment," Marshall replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"I have to what?" Piper exclaimed. She walked into the kitchen trying to get away from Marshall and her apparent Christmas fate.<p>

"Your power will allow Christmas to go on without a hitch," Marshall replied, as he and everyone else followed Piper. "Yours and Leo's. Which by the way, he doesn't have any problems with this."

"You are telling me that Leo and I have to play Santa?" Piper asked.

"Come on, Piper, how hard could it be?" Phoebe asked, trying to suppress her laughter. "Leo orbs the two of you into a house with the toys. You freeze time. Bang. Boom. You're done."

"How hard could it be? How hard could it be?" Piper was becoming agitated. "It's not like I'm the Energizer Bunny. I get tired when I use my power repeatedly. I don't know if I'll be able to play Santa for all the kids in the world."

"You'll make it honey," Leo said, putting his arm around Piper's shoulders. "We'll work together and get it done."

"I don't know," Piper said doubtfully.

"Come on, Piper," Price encouraged her. "Hey, I've got a Santa hat up in my room. Maybe I could do a little spell on that to give you a little boost. It wouldn't be personal gain." Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I'll take that as an okay. It won't take me long."

* * *

><p>Piper and Leo were all ready to go. Marshall had brought the bag for the presents to them. He explained everything.<p>

"All right, so the bag only fills with toys for the house you're at. So once you get to a house, it'll be full. Then it'll refill when you get to the next house," he explained. "All part of our departure from the myth. The sleigh is never full with gifts. They get there magically."

"We don't even have to know anything about the people in the house?" Leo asked. "I thought Santa was supposed to know who's naughty and nice."

"He does," Marshall said. "That's what the whole year is for. He checks off names and puts them listed so we know which toys to send to the bag. But by Christmas Eve, there's no changes to the list. You two don't have to know squat."

"That's a relief," Piper said sarcastically. "So are we ready to go?"

"Wait!" Price said as she rushed down the stairs with the Santa hat. She handed it to Piper, who giggled and put it on. "Took a little longer than I thought for that spell."

"You look cute, Piper," Phoebe said with a smile.

"Right," she said, shaking her head. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"It'll be fun," Leo said with a smile. "How often do we get to travel all around the world, just the two of us?"

"Well, if you put it that way," Piper said with a smirk. She gave Leo a kiss.

"Man, why do they get the fun job?" Phoebe asked in a whiney tone.

"Here's the list, Leo," Marshall said, handing over a three ring binder about as thick as the Book of Shadows. "Names and addresses of every house you need to go to."

"Got it," Leo said. Piper held the bag. Leo made note of the first address, put his arm around Piper and orbed out.

"So, now we get the tough job," Phoebe said.

"We'll need you to come up to the attic with us and describe Santa's kidnapper," Price said to Marshall. The three of them headed up to the attic to try and save Santa.

* * *

><p>Santa sat in the chair, his hands tied behind him and his legs bound to the legs of the chair. He glared at the man pacing in front of him. He knew this man. He knew him very well.<p>

"So, I see you still qualify for my naughty list as an adult, Benny," Santa said. "Some things don't change."

"Yeah, well, who are you to judge who's naughty and nice?" Benny asked. "Huh? Why do you get all this power to choose that?"

"I'm Santa Claus," he replied. "It's my duty to reward the good children and not the bad."

"Every year, the same thing," Benny said bitterly. "Ugly sweaters, socks, underwear. What kind of cruel person gives a kid underwear for Christmas?"

"You deserved that underwear," Santa said. "Naughty children get precisely what their actions call for."

"Yeah, well, if the naughty kids aren't getting rewarded, then the nice kids aren't going to get any either," Benny said. "I don't care if the kid's parents are poor and the kid's nice. No rewards for anybody. I'm hijacking Christmas."

"You're a poor bitter man, Benny," Santa said. "I pity you."

"I don't want your pity, Santa," Benny said.

"You know, this will only ruin one Christmas," Santa said. "If I'm gone for a Christmas they'll replace me. It's in my contract."

"Contract?" Benny wondered. "You're kidding."

"No," Santa said. "Article nine, section six clearly states, 'If Santa is deficient in his duties in any way, thus resulting in breech of contract, a new Santa will be appointed.'"

"What you got lawyer elves, too?" Benny asked jokingly.

"Something to that effect," Santa replied seriously. "This will only ruin one Christmas."

"Well, then that's one Christmas where the kids don't get rewarded," Benny said. "Works for me."

* * *

><p>Price removed her sweater and tossed it on the love seat in the attic. She fanned herself with her hand. "Are you guys hot?"<p>

"It's a little warm," Marshall said. "But I'm used to the North Pole, so…"

"I'm fine," Phoebe said.

"You know, I miss winters in Boston. Sure the snow could be a hassle getting to work, but it was all worth it for that white Christmas," Price said. "I'd give anything for a white Christmas this year."

"Yeah, well the closest you'll get is rain with temperatures in the mid-60s," Phoebe commented. "San Francisco isn't exactly famous for snowfall."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Price said. "So, we've got nothing on the kidnapper?"

"Nada, zip, zilch," Phoebe said. "I'm thinking he's not a demon."

"Well, what about warlock?" Price asked.

"I'm not so sure about that either," Phoebe said.

"So you think he's a mortal abusing magic," Marshall said.

"Yeah, and in that case, he's a witch," Phoebe said. "Which means we can scry for him."

"I'll get the map," Price said as she left the attic.

* * *

><p>"Hurry Leo," Piper said. They were in Australia, on their tenth house so far. "This is taking too long. We'll never get this done fast enough."<p>

"Sure we will," Leo said as he placed the last present. "Okay, ready."

Leo put his arm around Piper and as he began to orb them out, Piper unfroze everything.

They appeared in the next house, and before Piper could freeze anything the family dog leapt at her, growling and snarling. Piper cried out and fell to the floor, trying to fight off the dog enough to freeze it. It got a hold of her arm and bit down. She cried out in pain. Leo saw that the bag had filled with presents and he swung it, knocking the dog off Piper. It yelped and Piper froze everything just as a light from upstairs turned on. Leo knelt next to Piper.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, surveying her torn coat and shirt sleeves. "He didn't break the skin."

"Okay, let's get this done," Leo said. He started pulling gifts out and Piper helped. They finished and continued their routine. After they were gone a man in pajama pants came down the stairs carrying a very large knife.

"What in bloody 'ell happened, Butch?" he asked his dog. The dog whimpered and sniffed around, trying to find Leo and Piper.

After several hours, they had made quick work of Australia and New Zealand. They were ready to move on to Japan and start working their way west around the world.

* * *

><p>"This isn't working," Price said. She was scrying for their kidnapper and getting nothing. "Why isn't this working?"<p>

"Because he's not in San Francisco," Phoebe said, grabbing the map. "We need a bigger map."

"An atlas," Price said. "I think I have one."

She left the attic and a few minutes later returned with an atlas. "Should we try world and narrow it from there?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," Phoebe said. She took the crystal and began scrying. Moments later the crystal focused on the eastern coast of the United States. "Well, there's a good sign." She flipped the pages in the atlas until she came across a map of the eastern seaboard. The crystal quickly settled near New York state. Phoebe continued until she got the crystal to settle on a street in Buffalo, New York.

"Um, slight problem, we're 3,000 miles away from there," Price said.

"We've got the translocation spell," Phoebe said.

"Oh right," Price said.

"Translocation spell?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, it'll send us to wherever we want," Price explained. "Although we haven't tried it on this long of a distance."

"It shouldn't be a problem," Phoebe said. They stood next to each other, inserted the address they needed to go to in the spell, and then disappeared. Marshall thought it had worked until the two of them reappeared moments later. They looked at Marshall, looked around the attic, and then looked at each other.

"What happened?" Price asked.

"It didn't work," Phoebe said. "It should've worked."

"Maybe this witch is blocking magic from coming in," Price said. "Maybe he expected this."

"Maybe," Phoebe said. "But now what do we do? We're going to have to figure out a way to get through."

"That could take hours," Price said.

"You could try the old-fashioned way," Marshall said.

"What? Fly?" Phoebe asked. "That'll take hours, too."

"Not as long as it could take you to write the spell," he said. "You might as well fly."

Phoebe and Price looked at each other. "Better pack a carry-on. Who knows how long we'll be in Buffalo," Price said. "I'll call and get us tickets."

"On Christmas Eve? That'll be tough," Phoebe said.

"It's not impossible. It'll be pricey, but I'll cover it," Price replied. The two of them left the attic to arrange a trip to Buffalo.

* * *

><p>"So, it's Christmas day in Australia," Benny said, looking at his watch. "A lot of sad little kids down under. Too bad."<p>

"This isn't over Benny," Santa said. "You can let me go and end it, though."

"I don't think so, fat man."

* * *

><p>"What kind of person asks Santa for a cheese wheel?" Piper asked as she placed the gift bag under the tree.<p>

"It must be a nationality thing," Leo said. They were in northwest Africa.

"We done?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, just one more," Leo said. He placed the last present and they left.

* * *

><p>Price and Phoebe arrived in Buffalo, and Marshall was there waiting for them.<p>

"Couldn't you have just brought us here?" Price asked.

"No, I can only transport me," Marshall said. "No passengers."

"You know, how come you didn't just play Santa?" Phoebe asked. "Why did Piper and Leo have to do it?"

"I can't stop time. Only Santa, witches like Piper and the demon Tempus have that power," he explained. "Stopping time is crucial to Santa's job."

"Got it," Price said. "Now we gotta get a cab and get to our witch."

* * *

><p>"Tick tock, Santa," Benny said. "The sun is rising on Christmas day in Madagascar. Now what are you going to do?"<p>

"I assure you. You won't get away with this," Santa said.

"Oh I will, Christmas is over."

* * *

><p>"I just checked in," Marshall informed Phoebe and Price after they had paid the cabbie. "Piper and Leo are in France. They've hit every house in time so far."<p>

"Awesome," Price said. "They're kicking butt."

"Speaking of which," Phoebe said. They walked toward the run-down apartment building. "We've got some butt to kick."

They went inside and found the apartment they were looking for. Price threw the door open with her power, and there he sat. Santa in all his glory. White beard, red suit. The elves might not have fit the mythical profile, but Santa fit every detail. Then there was Benny. He looked infuriated when the sisters entered with Marshall. But Price quickly threw him across the room. Phoebe pulled out a spell she had written on the plane. She tossed a potion at Benny and then the two of them recited the spell. A bright light rose out of Benny.

"What'd you do to me?" he asked.

"Stripped you of your powers," Phoebe said.

"No more kidnapping holiday icons for you," Price said. She looked over and saw that Marshall had untied Santa.

"Well, Benny, it seems the naughty are still punished," Santa scolded. "You've lost the one gift given to you as a child that couldn't be taken away because you were naughty. Now it has been."

"I hate you Santa," Benny said with a pout on his face.

"No you don't, Benny," Santa said. The four of them left Benny to wallow in his hatred and self-pity.

"Now what will I do Marshall?" Santa asked. "Christmas for two-thirds of the world is ruined."

"No, it's not," Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?" Santa asked.

"We've got it covered," Price replied.

"How?"

"I'll explain when we get back to the North Pole sir," Marshall said. "Everyone's worried about you."

* * *

><p>Phoebe and Price managed to catch a cab after they said goodbye to Santa and Marshall. By the time they made it to the airport dawn was arriving in the midwest of the US. The youngest Halliwells smiled at the knowledge that Piper and Leo were quickly making their way through American homes leaving gifts. They caught a plane, and by the time they were home dawn was fast approaching in San Francisco.<p>

"Ugh, I'm tired," Price said. "I'm still not used to all this all-night vanquish stuff."

They walked further into the Manor, dropping their unused carry-on luggage on the floor. They looked into the parlor and smiled.

Leo was lying back on the couch with Piper in his arms. Piper was still wearing the Santa hat, but they were both sleeping.

"They look so cute," Price said. "I'd hate to wake them for celebrating Christmas."

"They worked so hard," Phoebe said. "But I doubt they would want to miss their own Christmas. I think Piper would be upset about it."

"Hey, what about Cole? Is he coming for Christmas?" Price asked.

"Yeah, he'll be here around nine or ten I think," Phoebe said. "He said he really wants to exchange gifts at the same time as everyone else, something about being part of the family."

"Well, I've got one more gift I have to wrap and then I think I'm going to catch a couple hours of sleep, too," Price said.

"All right, see you then," Phoebe said. She walked into the parlor, grabbed a blanket off one of the armchairs and laid it over Piper and Leo. She smiled and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. When it was done she went out to the front porch to watch the sunrise. But she noticed the sky was overcast. She smiled a little. She thought about one gift that Santa was definitely going to still be able to give this year.

* * *

><p>"Price." Someone was whispering in her ear. "Price, wake up. Time for Christmas." She groaned and then turned onto her side. Piper was there, still wearing the Santa hat. "Come on, let's go."<p>

Price reluctantly went with Piper downstairs to the parlor where Cole, Leo and Phoebe were gathered. Phoebe immediately handed Price a cup of coffee.

"This isn't fair. I'm not awake," Price said. "You guys could cheat me out of presents."

The others laughed, and they tried to decide who would go first. Piper decided that Price should get the first gift. She grabbed her gift to Price and passed it over. The youngest, sleepy Halliwell opened the gift and pulled out a blue sweater. Piper had an explanation to go with it.

"That was Prue's," Piper said. "She left all her stuff to me and Phoebe and we split the clothes. I'm sorta using this as a double gift. A sweater for you, a little material connection to Prue. And then it's my gift to Prue too. She always loved giving gifts to us, no matter how much she had to spend on it. She would find the right gift. Well, through me she'll now get to give at least one gift to you, her baby sister."

Price smiled widely. "Thank you. It's great. And I love blue. You know that." Everyone sat quietly during this sentimental moment. Then Phoebe broke the silence with a childlike tactic.

"My turn! Gimme!" Everyone laughed and Price reached forward to grab a gift from her.

"Okay, this is actually for both you and Piper from me because I wasn't sure what else to do," Price said. Phoebe unwrapped the package, opened the box and found a photo album. Piper scooted over so she could see. They gasped when they saw it was filled with pictures of them with Prue, from childhood all the way up until before Prue died. "Before I found that journal that described how we would vanquish Belthazor, I found this box filled with pictures. They were just thrown in the box, no order. So I put this album together and sorta guessed the chronology by looking at how old you were. But there's one picture in the back that you won't believe."

They flipped to the back and were surprised to see a picture of their mother in bed holding two newborn babies. Piper was standing on Patty's left, and Prue was standing on the right.

"Looks like mom couldn't get rid of all the evidence that she had twins when we were born, Phoebe," Price said. "The date is our birthday. I was really surprised when I found this. I figured it fit perfectly at the end of the album. All four of us sisters, together."

Phoebe and Piper were in awe. Neither of them knew what to say. Finally Phoebe found her voice.

"Price, this is unbelievable," Phoebe said. "Thank you."

"Yes, this is a great gift," Piper said.

"I was kinda worried about not getting you individual gifts."

"This is perfect," Phoebe replied.

The sentimental moments were broken and they all exchanged more gifts—some to Leo, some to Cole, some to each of the sisters. Then it was Cole's turn to give Phoebe her gift.

"Well, I guess I'll just flat out give the gift to you," he said. Phoebe was sitting on the love seat and he was next to her, but he then moved off. He knelt on one knee on the floor as Phoebe finished tearing off the wrapping paper and opening the box. Piper, Leo and Price broke out into huge smiles. "You made me the man I am today, Phoebe. I can't live without you. Say you'll be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Phoebe was in shock. All these presents had been surprises to her, but this one most of all. She was speechless. She knew what she had to say, but she had to force herself to say it.

"Yes, Cole," she replied finally. "Yes."

He released a breath, put the ring on her finger and then kissed her. The other three clapped and cheered. This joyous gift was interrupted however, when Marshall appeared in the doorway.

"Marshall, hey, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I'm here to deliver a couple gifts. One is to Price," he said. "If you'll step outside please."

Everyone but Phoebe was confused as they all headed outside. Price gasped at what she saw. The others were wide-eyed. The neighborhood was blanketed in snow, and it was still coming down.

"How did we not notice this?" Piper asked.

"We made sure you wouldn't think of looking outside," Marshall said.

"But is this from Santa?" Price asked. "Who did this?"

"Well, Santa did it," Phoebe said, stepping forward. "But I made the request. I didn't have a clue what to get you for Christmas, and up until last night I had nothing to give you. But while you were talking to Marshall after we saved Santa, I had a chat with Santa and asked him if he could pull it off."

"Thank you!" Price said. She suddenly grabbed Phoebe and hugged her. "I love it!"

"No problem," Phoebe said.

"You said there were a couple of presents," Piper pointed out to Marshall.

"Yes, this one is for all of you from Santa, as a personal thank you," Marshall said. "You saved his job and, more importantly, you saved Christmas." Marshall motioned for them all to come back inside. He shut the door and they all waited in the foyer. He smiled and then commanded, "Be seen!"

None of them were sure what was supposed to happen until a glowing form started to appear. Phoebe and Piper's hands went to their mouths as the form became more clear.

"Merry Christmas to all of you," she said. "I'd hug you, but unfortunately Santa's powers don't go that far."

"But how…?" Piper asked, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Santa has connections," Marshall said.

"Hi, Price," she said, turning to the youngest. "It's nice to meet you finally."

"It's nice to meet you too, Prue," Price replied.

"Welcome to the family," Prue said. "You belong here. And Piper, you were right about that sweater. Thank you for my present."

"You're welcome," Piper said quietly. Prue stepped forward, wishing she could hug Piper and wipe the tears from her face. She leaned forward and whispered in Piper's ear.

"You're doing a great job as the oldest. Follow your heart," Prue said. "Don't try to be like me. Everyone does things differently."

"Okay," Piper said. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, but I'm always here," Prue said. "And now I can watch my little niece grow up. You're going to be a mom. I wish I could be around to be her favorite aunt."

"I'll make sure she knows about you so well that it's like you are around," Piper said. Prue smiled and turned to Phoebe.

"You did nothing wrong, Phoebe," she said. "You did what I would have done if I were in your place. And now you're feeling how I would if I were in your place. We've got so much in common. So I know what to say to you. Cole was your innocent, and you saved him. Now you'll marry him. I'd choose your happiness over my life any day. And you'll be happy. Like I told Piper, I'll always be around."

"I love you, Prue," Phoebe said, tears gently flowing from her eyes.

"And I love you," Prue said. "I love all of you." Then she smiled at Cole. "Even you. Take care. I've gotta go now."

"Goodbye, Prue," Piper said, putting on her most confident look. Prue waved to them and then Marshall spoke again. "Be unseen!" Prue disappeared from sight.

"Tell Santa thank you," Price said. "We loved his gift."

"Will do," Marshall said. "Now it's time I should be going. A whole new year for us to work on toys for Christmas." Marshall waved goodbye and then disappeared.

"All right, so who's up for a snowball fight?" Phoebe asked with a grin.

"I don't have shoes on!" Price exclaimed as Phoebe opened the door.

"Too bad!" Cole said. They all went outside, despite their lack of proper clothing and had the first snowball fight ever to grace the front lawn of the Halliwell Manor.

THE END


End file.
